


Stitches

by artiichoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Background Asmodeus (Supernatural), Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiichoke/pseuds/artiichoke
Summary: Sam comforts and helps clean Gabriel up after he’s delivered to the bunker by Ketch.Set during (ending) and post episode The Thing, with obvious slight cannon divergence.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story, I started writing this straight after episode 17 of last season (17x13, The Thing) but for some reason I lost motivation and ideas just over half way through so it stopped. 
> 
> But it’s done now and I’m really happy with how it turned out, hope you guys enjoy it too. 
> 
> Obviously from what I said before, there are spoilers for the episode, The Thing.

Sam sighed. It had been a long day. The portal flickered with a yellowish light, an ugly reminder that Dean was not present. He sighed again.

 

Sam turned around and eyed the bunker's newest guest. He'd cut the archangel's lips free but had received no explanations. Gabriel must've sensed the sudden attention because he warily rose his head and shot his own questioning stare at the hunter.

 

He looked terrible. He probably felt terrible. I _feel terrible too_ , Sam _almost_ said. He shook his head at himself and his conscious.

 

He was staring again, Sam realised, awkwardly averting his gaze away from the bloodied angel.

 

 _Bloodied angel._  Right. It needed to be _clean angel._ When he looked again, Gabriel seemed to be studying Sam's face with vacant eyes.

 

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood up and he shivered. "Gabriel." The name sounded fake like it shouldn't have been said; even stranger when he found himself saying it. "Gabriel," he said again, uttering each precise letter and listening to the way they sounded as the name rolled off his tongue. "I should remove the stitches. Will you allow me to?" Gabriel stared wide-eyed up at Sam, who noticed the familiar look of tiredness and exhaustion. A sympathetic smile made its way to his face. "You can rest once you're cleaned up, but the stitches are better to come out sooner rather than later."

 

He waited. He could see the frown etched on Gabriel's face; contemplating his decision. A quick nod gave Sam his needed permission and he shyly shuffled over to where the angel was seated.

 

I was odd, Sam thought as he picked up the tweezers; asking for an archangel's permission. Years ago, (and Sam was almost certain it was still the same now) that's all Lucifer had wanted. He forced the small smile at the irony off his face to save Gabriel from more unnecessary pain.

 

"Right, um... Look, I need you to trust me so I'm not gonna lie to you. This'll hurt. A fair bit too I imagine. But I'm good with this stuff and if you can power through it and stay as still as possible I'll go as quick as I can. Deal?" Sam spoke softly but quickly, the strange need to help Gabriel steadily rising.

 

The angel blinked at him, then slowly dipped his head in a nod. Sam smiled happily and reclaimed the seat opposite Gabriel, then removed his jacket and slung it over the back of the chair. He kept his word, working as quickly as possible to remove the stitches. He mumbled soft mutterings of _sorry_ every time Gabriel flinched or shied away from his touch, which made Sam wonder exactly what Asmodeus had done to him.

 

When he was done, Sam breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and sat back in satisfaction. He smiled warmly at Gabriel and then averted his eyes when the angel didn’t respond. “Well, you’re all done. How about I get you cleaned up now? Then you can rest.” He set the tweezers and scissors down and held out a hand to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel watched Sam’s hand as if it were a cobra, but then, after a minute of consideration, he grasped it tightly and allowed himself to be gently pulled to his feet. Sam was smiling again when he looked up at him for guidance. “It’s okay, I got you.” His voice was calm and quiet. “C’mon, I’ll grab you some clothes and then you can get washed up.”

 

Sam helped Gabriel hobble out of the control room and down the hallway to his own room. The angel fell into a heap on the hunter’s bed and Sam moved over to his drawers to find some clothes that would hopefully fit Gabriel. “You can have either a shower or a bath,” Sam said, digging through each drawer. “The showers are really nice, but I’m not sure if the pressure would hurt you or not. There’s a bath and a shower in each bathroom that’s connected to a room like this, and it’s less of a distance for you. But like I said, it’s up to you.” Finished rummaging, Sam put a t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants and some underwear on the bed next to Gabriel. Sam gently touched Gabriel’s arm. “I just have to run and grab a few towels. Will you be okay?”

 

The angel glanced down at Sam’s fingers and nodded slowly. “Alright. I’ll be back in a sec,” he promised.

 

True to his word again, Sam took no longer than a minute and he added three towels to the pile of clothes. He touched Gabriel’s arm again and gestured to the bathroom. “Here, I’ll give you a hand, let me just hold onto these…” He tucked the bundle of clothes and towels under one arm and supported Gabriel with the other. Sam guided Gabriel into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat and dumped the clothes on the floor. “Right… Err, I’m not exactly sure how to do this but um... Well, would you prefer shower or bath?” He gestured to both.

 

Gabriel glanced at the bath and wrinkled his nose. “Shower?” Sam guessed. Gabriel nodded. “Okay, cool. How about you put these on and I’ll go get another pair for you when you get out?” Sam held up the faded pair of boxers he’d pulled from the very back of a drawer. They’d shrunk ages ago and he’d meant to throw them out when it’d happened but had forgotten, something he was now thankful for.

 

Gabriel nodded again and Sam handed him the underwear, looking away briefly. “Do you need help or…?” Gabriel had already shuffled out of the bloodied trousers and into the boxers. Sam flushed bright red, even though the tattered and oversized shirt went down to the angel’s knees and covered everything. “Nope, I guess you didn’t. Alright, I’ll put the shower on and you can try warm water yeah? As long as you don’t turn it up too much the insane pressure Dean goes on about shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Sam rolled up his sleeves and helped Gabriel under the water. The angel flinched as it ran over his face and refused to make eye contact with Sam. _He’s ashamed_ , Sam realised suddenly. “Hey, Gabriel. This… this is nothing to be embarrassed about. We’re gonna help you, Dean and I. Cas too when he gets back from who knows where. We’re gonna fix this. _I’m_ gonna fix this.” He looked reassuringly at Gabriel. “Now, I think you might need a bit of shampoo just to help get your hair clean.” Still holding Gabriel’s arm, Sam bent down and retrieved his shampoo, then squirted a dollop of it onto his hand. “This okay?” He asked, showing Gabriel the green liquid that coated his fingers. The angel dipped his head and Sam gently started massaging the shampoo through his golden hair.

 

Sam worked as carefully as he could, but it was becoming increasingly awkward because of the distance between himself and Gabriel. He stretched his arms out as much as he could but the water continued to soak his front and shoes. He paused his task and washed the shampoo off his hands, then took a step back to reassess the scene.

 

An idea suddenly popped into his head and Sam gingerly tapped Gabriel’s arm, not wanting to make him jump. He turned his head and Sam moved his dripping hair out of his eyes and explained. “I’m gonna go grab the scissors okay? I just think it’d be better if you didn’t have to stretch your arms too much, so I thought I’d cut you out of this.” He motioned to the dirty, torn shirt Gabriel was still wearing. “I won’t be long, just… try not to fall.”

 

Before he left, Sam kicked off his soaking shoes and threw them and his socks in the bathtub. He sent Gabriel a reassuring grin. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Gabriel glanced up when Sam padded back into the bathroom, scissors glinting in his hand. He was still standing under the water, although he’d moved his head out of the stream so that the shampoo hadn’t washed away.

 

Sam frowned at the angel’s body language and blank expression. “Gabriel…?” he asked, words echoing off the walls. “Gabriel are you okay?” Gabriel nodded silently without lifting his head. Sam wasn’t convinced but said nothing about it. “I had a thought,” he stated, breaking the silence. “It’s difficult for me to help you without getting soaking wet so-” he pulled his shirt over his head, “-I thought I might as well just have a shower too. If that’s okay, I mean, I uh… I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” Gabriel looked up and raked his eyes over Sam’s naked torso. Sam blushed dark red and shrunk down, still holding his shirt and the scissors in his other hand.

 

Seconds passed, gazes locked and awkward silence settling between them. “Look, if it’s that bad of an idea it’s fine, I’m sure I’ll manage.” He moved to put the scissors down and the shirt back on.

 

“Sam?”

 

Surprise flooded the hunter’s face and he dropped the shirt in shock. He looked back at Gabriel and found his golden eyes. The word, _his name_ had just been said. Out loud. By Gabriel. It was hushed and broken, but it was a word.

 

“G-Gabriel?” Sam asked in a hushed voice. “Gabriel, are you… your voice, you’re…  speaking.” Wonder filled the hunter’s eyes and for the first time since Sam had cut his mouth free, a small smile played on Gabriel’s face.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked again, louder but still broken. “I-it’s f-fi-fine.”

 

Sam blinked and nodded numbly. He picked his shirt back up then unfastened his belt and cast his jeans and shirt across the floor. Sam gingerly approached Gabriel as he stepped under the water, gently pulling the angel back under so Sam could continue massaging the shampoo through Gabriel’s hair.

 

Gabriel hummed contently as Sam rinsed put the bubbles and started again with conditioner. When he was done, Sam stepped out of the shower and grabbed the scissors, then turned to Gabriel. “I’m gonna cut you out of the shirt now okay?” He stepped back behind Gabriel and started to cut down from the top of the fabric. About halfway down, the cold metal touched Gabriel’s skin and he flinched, startling Sam who froze with worry. Gabriel’s breathing escalated and he heaved in air, trembling all over. “Gabriel?” Concern filled the hollow in his voice and he spun the angel around.

 

Gabriel’s eyes were bloodshot and the creased corners we struggling to hold back tears. Sam took a surprised step away from him and backed against the cool tiles. Frowning, he set the scissors down in the soap dish, then peered down at the angel. “Hey,” Sam murmured softly, finding Gabriel’s eyes. He reached up and cupped Gabriel’s face, then leant forwards and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you Gabriel, you’re safe. Okay? You’re safe. I’m gonna keep you safe, I promise.” Sam withdrew his head and peered back down at the angel. “You’re safe.”

 

Gabriel looked up and his golden gaze found Sam’s, gaze filled with trust. “Sam,” he said softly; almost warningly into the hunter’s chest. Then, taking Sam by surprise (much to Gabriel’s hidden delight), Gabriel wrapped his shaky arms around Sam and pulled himself into Sam’s chest for a hug. Sam haltered for a few dazed seconds before deciding it was in his best interest to hug back. The angel’s shortness meant that his soaking hair brushed just by Sam’s chin, tickling the sensitive skin. They stood, slotted perfectly against each other for what seemed like ages.

 

“C’mon,” Sam murmured, the words vibrating from his throat and onto Gabriel’s head. “Let’s get you out.” He ushered Gabriel out of the shower, turned the water off and draped a towel over the angel’s shoulders. He grabbed the other towel intended for himself and put it over Gabriel’s wet hair, then retrieved the clean clothes from the floor. “Alright, um, let’s go?” He turned back to Gabriel whose golden eyes (the brightness had begun to return, Sam’s mind thankfully pointed out), peeked up at him from under the towel. Sam braved a smile at the angel’s expression, it only widening when Gabriel returned a small grin of his own.

 

Sam guided Gabriel from the bathroom and onto the soft carpet in his bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Gabriel tilted his head and allowed the towel to fall onto the bed, then nudged it towards Sam, who smiled at the gesture but shook his head at the offering. “It’s ok, I’ll deal with myself later. We gotta make sure you’re comfortable first.” He picked the towel up and rubbed Gabriel’s golden hair, hoping to get it as dry as he could. Reaching over, Sam handed the dry clothes to the angel and carefully helped him out of the ripped shirt. “Right,” Sam said quietly, rising to his feet again. “You put these on and I’ll just go hang up the wet towels and get changed.” He reached out and tapped Gabriel’s knee. “I’ll be right back. Promise.”

 

When Sam returned dry and partially clothed, Gabriel had dressed himself and had shuffled up the bed and was resting against the wall, eyes closed. Taking a second glance, Sam decided the angel’s hair also looked oddly dry for someone who’d just got out of a shower. He shrugged and dropped down next to Gabriel anyway, too tired to overthink.

 

The pair sat in silence, Sam fiddling with the sheets, not knowing how to clear the awkward silence. “So, uh, and  of course you don’t have to answer but, what happened to you, Gabriel?”

 

The angel opened his eyes and glanced quickly at Sam, then closed them again. “Asmodeus,” he mumbled softly. “He- he…” Gabriel stopped and took several heaving breaths, eyes now open and wide. Sam leaned over slightly to comfort him.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright he can’t get to you anymore. You’re safe here Gabriel. You’re safe with me. I promise.” Sam watched Gabriel slowly calm himself, sighing sadly at the broken archangel on his bed. Deciding his next move was a bold one, Sam did it anyway, shuffling closer to Gabriel and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a gentle one-sided embrace. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want, and I’ll make sure Dean doesn’t pry when he gets back too. We’re gonna take this slowly and at your pace, ok?”

 

Gabriel nodded stiffly and nuzzled more into Sam’s chest. Grinning slightly, Sam gently poked Gabriel’s shoulder with his other hand and the angel drew back, golden eyes staring up at Sam. “You need to rest ok? I just need to pull the sheets back and then you can lie down and sleep for as long as you want.” Sam did as he said and helped Gabriel shuffle down the bed a bit and under the covers. The hunter pulled them up around the angel’s arms and helped him get comfortable, then turned to rise from the bed.

 

Gabriel’s arm shot out and grasped Sam’s, startling the hunter. “Stay, please,” he whispered. “Please, Sammy.”

 

“Ok,” Sam murmured back, just as quiet. He quickly crossed to the door to turn the light off then pulled the sheets back and shuffled under, carefully keeping a substantial gap between his and the angel’s body.

 

After a few brief seconds, Sam realised how awkward he was feeling, unsure whether he should turn away from or towards Gabriel, or just to stay facing the ceiling. Deciding on the latter, Sam closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep as quick as possible. A sudden faint touch to to his arm startled him and Sam tried to peer at Gabriel through the darkness. “Hey, are you ok?” he asked, worried something was wrong. But Gabriel shook his head and the hand drifted further up Sam’s arm, then gave a gentle tug.

 

Not quite understanding, Sam shuffled slightly closer to Gabriel, who was still pulling in his arm. “Turn,” Gabriel croaked. “Please.”

 

Signing with relief that it was nothing bad, Sam turned on his side, his face inches away from Gabriel’s. “Good now?” Sam asked quietly, warm breath ghosting over Gabriel’s face.

 

Gabriel replied with a short nod, hand no longer on Sam’s arm, but his back. With a silent grunt of effort, he pulled the hunter closer and squeezed his side gently. “T-Thank you Sam,” he mumbled, nuzzling back into Sam’s chest.

 

Sam smiled and closed his eyes again, wrapping one of his own arms around the angel. “I got you, Gabriel. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this long overdue piece of work :)


End file.
